


Tifanee Bell

by Saricess



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: ANTI BEN/MAL, F/M, OC is tinker bell's daughter, You Have Been Warned, anti mal, but i will in the other chapters, don't know why i don't say her name, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Tifanee Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell has moved and become a second year Auradon Prep. Her best friend is Ben who is now crowned King and is more then happy to spend time with her, however it interferes with his romance with Mal who is less then happy with his absence.Secrets, lies, anger, love and drama all come into play - the only question is, will Ben be forced to chose one over the other? If so, who will he pick?





	Tifanee Bell

**Author's Note:**

> so i recently watched the descendants movies and i have mixed feelings about them, they're fun to watch and the characters are cool - i like the idea of all disney characters living in one world. However Mal and the spotlight she gets annoy me, she's a bad friend (a bully) and a bad girlfriend - Ben deserves better. So if you haven't guessed from the tags, this is a Ben/OC fanfic with anti bal and anti mal - don't like then don't read.
> 
> Like the tags say, you have been warned.

“Are you sure you’ve packed everything dear?” 

Tifanee huffed in annoyance as her mother asked the same question right times in the last five minutes, putting another and final sack of pixie dust, Tifanee zipped up her suitcase - making sure it was tight and looked back at her mother.

“Yes Mom, I’ve packed everything I will need, clothes, shoes, sketch pads and pens, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, body soap, pixie dust- ”

“Ok ok, I get it you’ve packed everything” she chuckled “Just checking”

Tifanne signed and looked around her room, her wardrobe and drawers empty - her materials, jewellery and other essentials were already packed away. Now looking at it her room became bare, only furniture and wallpaper was left. Tifanee signed and sat down on her bed, her mother started at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly, Tifanee shook her head and let out a gentle sign.

“Nothing, it’s just...from tonight on I won’t be waking up here, in in my bed and come downstairs for breakfast, going into Pixie Hollow and seeing everyone”

“Oh, dear” her mother sat next to her and comfortably put an arm around her “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, I want to go. I’ll just miss everyone”

“I sure hope you would, I’d be embarrassed of you didn’t” Tifanee laughed at her mother's slight teasing, she knew it was to ease everything “It’s perfectly normal that your going to miss everyone, you’ve grew up and lived here for seventeen years. Everyone here has seen you grown and has been a part of your life, they’re going to miss you just as much as your going to miss them”

Tifanee laid her head on her mother’s shoulder and leaned in “I know” she turned to her and smiled “Thanks Mom”

Her mother smiled “Anytime” she patted Tifanee’s arm gently and stood up “Now then, let’s get everything up and out, it’s not going to move itself”

“Well it could-”

“No magic until you see Fairy Godmother”

“...Fine”

* * *

After taking her stuff out of their house, Tifanne and her mother walked to Pixie Hollow where many other fairies crowded together in seeing the young girl off, Tifanee stood at the front with her mother besides her - Queen Clarion waiting.

“Young Tifanee” she greeted “It is time for you to spread your wings and go to a new land, where your training will continue in the hands of the Fairy Godmother, this is your last chance to decline leaving and stay here”

“Thank you your Highness but I do not decline, I stand by my decision”

Queen Clarion smiled at her “Very well, before you go there are many people who wish you bid you farewells and luck”

Tifanee nodded and was immediately bombarded with many fairies she knew all too well.

“We going to miss you so much Tifanee” Silvermist said as she hugged the young girl.

“We all are, especially the animals you helped take care of” Dawn grinned.

“You have to make sure your safe ok, who knows what will happen in the human world. Oh no! What if she gets bullied? What if she doesn’t make any friends? What if she get’s her heart broken?! What are we going to do-”

“Calm down Dee, you’ll scare the poor thing” Rosetta said to her friend before turning to Tifanee “Now Tifanee, I know there will be many new things in the human world including love. Don’t rush into things, take your time and make sure you find the right one”

“And if someone does bully or tries something funny to you, give them a taste of their own medicine” Vidia explained with a grin.

“Yes Aunt Vidia” Tifanee smiled, she expected nothing less from her aunts, worry and advice.

“And if that doesn’t work just call up your good Uncle Bobble and Clank, we’ll set them all out for ya!” Bobble said with fighting motions with Clank nodding besides him.

“I rather talk to them then fight, but if they’re bothering our Tify then I won’t hold back”

“That’s the spirit Clank!”

Tifanee couldn’t help but laugh at her uncles, even when being serious they always managed to pull something comedic.

“Looks like I got here just in time!” Tifanee turned to see her Godfather, Peter Pan, landing down on the ground.

“Uncle Peter!” she smiled as he hugged her tight, her arms around him before they pull apart.

“Careful there” he chuckled “You excited?”

“Yes, but I’m also a bit scared” she admitted, Peter smiled at her before stroking her head.

“It’s all gonna be ok, your safe at Auradon, and if anything happens just contact us straight away and we’ll be there”

“I know” she smiled “Thank you”

“Good” he pulled back his hand and went into one of his pockets “I have something for you” and pulled out a silver necklace with a star pendant, an amethyst crystal in the middle “It’s a present from me, Wendy and the lost boys”

“I-It’s beautiful” she gasped, a star to represent her home and a amethyst to show her favourite colour “Thank you much”

“It’s not a problem, just glad you like it” he put it on her her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight “I’m proud of you Tif, I’m gonna miss you so much”

“I’m going to miss you too Uncle Peter” she hugged him back, wiping her tears when they pulled back “Tell the lost boys I’ll send them letters as well”

“Sure thing” he patted her head again.

“Tifanee” Queen Clarion’s voice cut through, getting everyone’s attention “It is time” she says as a black limo pulls up behind them.

“Yes Your Highness” Tifanee turned back to her mother and hugged her tight “Goodbye Mother, I promise to text and ring you everyday

“I know you will” she pulled back and looked into her daughter eyes “Goodbye Tifanee, I love you”

“I love you too” Tifanee smiled back as her mother kissed her cheek, holding her hands tightly before letting go. She turned back to her aunts and uncles and smiled at them.

“I’ll miss you all”

“We’ll miss you more” Rosetta smiled before they hugged her at once, getting smile and laughs from the other fairies, the Queen included.

Pulling back Tifanee nodded at them before turning to the Queen “Goodbye Your Highness”

“Goodbye Young Tifanee” Queen Clarion stoked her head before nodding her off, Tifanee floated and took one last look at the fairies and her family - smiling and waving at them before getting in the limo, gently shutting the door behind her. Once she felt it move she began to feel all sorts of emotions, dread, excitement, guilt, happiness etc. She knew she would feel this way, but she made her decision and she was going to go through with it, she wanted to go to Auradon Prep - she wanted to see and learn new things that would help her in the future. Plus it would be nice to see some old friends again. 

She didn’t know how long she was in the limo for, indulging herself with sweets until it stopped - she quickly put the candy away and fixed herself before the door opened, she grabbed her bag and hooked it around her shoulder before stepping out and thanking the driver, who bought her suitcase out and stood before a person she knew very well.

“Fairy Godmother”

“Hello Tifanee” she greeted warmly “Did you have a safe trip”

“Yes thank you” she replied “The ride was very relaxing”

“I’m glad” she beamed “Welcome to Auradon Prep”

“Thank you” she bowed her head a little, Fairy Godmother opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted.

“Sorry I’m late, just got out of a council meeting” Tifanee jumped at the voice as he came and stood next to Fairy Godmother.

“Ben!” she smiled.

“Tifanee” he smiled back at her “It’s good to see you, it’s been a while”

“It sure has” she joked, he looked at her amused before handing her a bottle of water “I knew water would be the first thing you would want”

“Thank you Ben” she gentle took hold of the bottle, water was a thing Tifanee needed all the time - it was something she would drink everyday and for some strange reason, having water near her made her relax.

Ben chuckled and the Fairy Godmother smiled at the interaction.

“It’s so good to see you two together again, King Ben will show you around the halls and your dorm room, we’ll talk about our lessons another time” she playfully winked at Tifanee who smiled back at her before she walked away.

“Shall we?” Ben, who had already had his hands on her suitcase (she had to stop rolling her eyes - he was always such a gentleman) mentioned for Tifanee to walk by his side - she laughed and walked besides him - suitcase dragging behind them.

“Thank you Ben, or should I say King Ben?” she joked.

“I would much prefer it if you call me Ben like usual” he replied as they walked through the doors “How was your trip?”

“It was good thank you, very comfortable” she chuckled “Glad you kept my suggestion about having food and drinks in there”

“Well it was a good suggestion” he told her “You were right about not only students enjoying it”

“Who can so no to sweets?” they both laughed, catching eyes from many students. “Talking about food, where are we going first?

Ben chuckled “We’ll go to the cafeteria in a bit, it’s worth the wait”

“It better be” she teased.

* * *

Ben showed her everywhere of the school, all the classrooms, the library and the one she was most excited about - cafeteria (Ben laughed when he told her all the food that is served, she really did love food)the school grounds and had given her her timetable, now all that was left was her dorm.

“Here we are” he said as they stopped infront of a door, he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it and allowing Tifanee to step in first. When she walked in she looked around the room in awe, it was big - bigger then her room at home. It had an old vibe to it but she loved it, the windows were huge as was the desk and the bed.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it” she beamed, twirling her body around so she wouldn’t miss a detail “It’s so big and wonderful”

“I’m glad” he stood besides her “I had it accepted for you to have a room all to yourself, no roommate”

“Really?” she looked at him shocked.

“Yes, I know that you hate it when people touch your things, especially without asking, I thought it would be better for you ”

It would be a understatement to say that Tifanee was surprised, throughout today he did numerous things for her to make her move in comfortable, first the water and then when showing her around the school they spend a lot more time in the library then they were supposed to - he remembered she loved books and showed her the ones which she would like the most - she couldn’t help but have a sneak peek at them which lasted ten minutes. They also spent more time in the gardens as Tifanee loved seeing all the flowers - she couldn’t help but be happy when he remembered things she loved.

“Thank you Ben” she gave him a soft smile - a smile he mirrored back to her. A sudden chime came from his phone which made them jump, he took and out and sucked in a breath.

“Something wrong?”

“I was suppose to be on a date with Mal a couple of minutes ago”

Tifanee gasped “Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t of taken so long at the library and the gardens if I knew”

“It’s not your fault” he told her “I lost track of time, that’s all. Mal won’t mind”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, besides your my friend, I wanted to show you around no matter how long it took” he grinned “I’ll leave you to settle in, if you need anytime come and see me ok?”

“I will” she promised “Now get going loverboy, your girlfriend is waiting”

“Yes Ma’am” He chuckled as he walked to the door, waving at her before he shut it behind him. 

Tifanee shook her head “Honestly that boy…” she put her suitcase on her bed and put her clothes in her wardrobe and began to unpack everything else, when she was done it was 7pm. “It’s too early to sleep…” she muttered as she put on her pyjamas and grabbed her phone, calling her mother and assuring her that everything has gone well so far - the call lasted ten minutes and Tifanee moved onto reading a book she pulled from the shelf before getting under the covers of her bed. She read until it was 10:30pm, booked marked her page and put an alarm on for tomorrow, curling under the covers, she slowly drifted to sleep - excited for the day ahead.


End file.
